The Joke's on You
by writewithoutboundaries100
Summary: This is an "Alternate Ending" one-shot. What if Francine read Catherine's diary at her birthday party? Just the details, reactions to come in a sequel. Rate and review, no flames! Season 18 really messes up some of the endings, so I hope this satisfies your wish to know what happened next. One-shot.


**A/N:** This is another one of my "Alternate Ending" one-shots. In this, I've chosen Season 18's "Surprise!," because I feel that a lot of the newer episodes have disappointing endings...so what do you think would happen if Francine actually read Catherine's diary at the bowling alley? This isn't one of the best things I've written and it's not the best idea, but whatever :P

I do not own any of the characters. Credits go to Marc Brown and this episode is from Season 18, I don't take any credit for some of the lines used here, like the quotes from that episode.

The Joke's on You

(Francine's POV)

She had always been a monster towards me.

Ever since we were little kids, it was always Catherine who was favored by everyone, from Bubby to our parents, and even the Crosswires seemed to like her better when ever they invited us over for dinner. Unfortunately, Catherine's also been the perfect one in the family. Remember that time when she got the hang of riding a horse and I could never? Or that time when everyone expected me to walk a tightrope just because she did?

Anyhow, I would never forget those times in which she made me feel like a total idiot. You probably remember her blabbing to her stupid friend Debbie about me being a _payaso_ , or clown in Spanish. How stupid. I thought they were complimenting me until it kept happening repeatedly, and then things just started spiraling downhill.

I knew that I needed to get revenge. Arthur and the others always knew I was capable of it, from the time Mrs. Pariso came to now, when I had my evil plan to read Catherine's diary in front of her whole party.

Wait, what party?

Ha. That's for me to explain now. You see, _Catherine_ wanted her _older_ friends to be there, not some "third grade creep" like me, and I knew that it was then that I was angry. Her antics were pushing their limit, and I was beyond any more niceness from her.

Just last Monday, I caught Catherine blabbing in her diary about her "boyfriend" Sean, and how amazing he was. You can probably guess my motives there: to read that diary in front of the whole party.

So Friday night dawned on us quickly, almost in a heartbeat, and I could sense that tension was in the air. The DJ was sitting inside; an old, scruffy man who looked like he hadn't napped in years, and I took advantage of the opportunity. Stealthily distracting him, I ensured that the door was locking him out, and I sat inside the booth.

"Attention everyone! May I have your attention please!" I announced into the microphone. "I hope you all are having a wonderful time at my sister Catherine's birthday party. In honor of this big day, I have something I'd love to read. I'm sure you'd like to hear a few meaningful passages from a very special book. Now where to begin..." (quoted from the episode) I cackled into the microphone. Catherine pawed at the window, and I laughed miserably.

"This looks perfect," I said, and Catherine looked like I was going to be mincemeat in seconds.

"Saturday, March 29. Today was an amazing day, Dear Diary! Sean noticed me for the first time! I knew I liked him, from the moment he complimented my hair on the first day of school. Honestly, it wasn't even that good...doesn't that just radiate proof to you? Sean is AMAZING, and I hope that we can hang out more in the future..." I continued, flipping to another page in the diary. Catherine looked at Sean nervously, and he rolled his eyes in disgust as he made his way to the back of the bowling alley. Catherine followed, and I knew that my revenge plot was working.

I had enough after that, because the rest of the diary was just stupid girly stuff about Sean.

"So folks, I hope that was high quality entertainment! Enjoy the party!" I smirked, and ran out of the booth, dodging the angry screams of Catherine, and Sean, who was chasing after me as well.

This was going to be a long night.

 **A/N:** Sequel? Read and review :) No flames please! If I do make a sequel, it will be on Catherine's POV and her reaction to the incident, as well as the aftermath.


End file.
